Harry Van Helsing: The Dark Hunter
by Black Gandalf
Summary: Both Ron and Hermione left him that night in the forest. He fled the country broken and Voldemort triumphed, but the Horcruxes are still there, some of them at least and one completely lost. A new ally appears and new adventures will unfold. Harry becomes a dark hunter, a darn good one and Voldemort should tremble because Harry Van Helsing is coming. M rated for later, H/Hr.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing... only the grammar mistakes.

**-Mr. Tom Riddle-**

"_We thought you knew what you were doing!"_

"_You said it too, you said you were disappointed, you said you'd thought he had a bit more to go on than —"_

The memory was two days fresh, still stirring Harry's mind. Ron left... well that was no surprise, it wasn't the first time he turned against him, but the incredible thing was that Hermione... she wasn't there either.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Are you staying, or what?"_

Harry stopped his thoughts with the only sensation he could still feel and swung his fist towards the window. Luckily, the glass, as everything else around the room was silenced and the only noise came from Harry's throat.

It was becoming a ritual in the past hours; he would stay watching from the window of an almost deserted inn pretending he didn't miss her. When the pain of her memory became unbearable, he would break the glass and cut his hand deeply. Two charms later, he would be back from where he started.

It began with a long period of nothing but futile searching after the horcruxes. Long weeks of almost nothing to eat and cold temperatures made them all a bit snappy, but Ron went worse. And Hermione... she seemed to be on Harry's side until the last moment, but somehow, what she felt for Ron was much powerful and the last person Harry ever feared to leave him disappeared.

Another swing towards the window and this time Harry Potter didn't even flinched as the shards of glass pierced his wrist biting his flesh with crystal teeth. A thick stream of blood slowly formed running down on his elbow and then on the floor in big drops.

Harry Potter was far from his regular emotional state and pain was the only dull sensation, which could make him react, and... the innkeeper from time to time.

As soon as the gravity of the situation hit him, Harry couldn't stay in the tent for a second more. All his meager possessions went in a dusty backpack and with Slytherin's Locket on his neck, he left the place. He set the tent on fire with enough charms to make sure it will burn completely and turned on spot towards the only thing he could think of- away. He arrived somewhere in Germany by the looks of the road signs, probably because that was the extent of his powers and rented a room in the most secluded and poorly inn he could find.

_Knock, knock, knock..._

Harry opened the door, and the innkeeper pushed a tray filled with food towards him.

The innkeeper was a round man in his late fifties, with a big moustache, which compensated for the lack of hair on his head. He was a man of few words and Harry was surprised to see he didn't cared for any type of documents so the cash he had in his pockets assured him a few weeks of uninterrupted staying.

„Mr. Riddle..."

Harry took the tray and closed the door fast mumbling some thanks, which the man did not understand anyway. He placed the tray on the table and looked at it for a few moments before turning once again towards the window.

He wasn't hungry... his stomach was silent and as the rest of his body didn't sent any sort of feedback. The sky was a deep shade of grey with massive amounts of snow falling over the whole Europe and matched his mood perfectly.

Harry was quite proud with the name he was using... this was his biggest arrogance until now... travelling through Europe as the fair gentleman Mr. Tom Riddle.

It was the longest time he didn't break the window and the silence became heavier, but there was something strange about this silence, of course... the locket... that thing was never silent, but Harry could swear he never felt it ticking since...

Harry took the locket off and for the first time in the last days took a good look at it. The Horcrux was in the worst shape Harry ever remembered it, with rust all over. He raised the piece of jewellery towards the light for a better view, but the silver chain broke like a rusty piece of iron and the locket fell on the floor breaking its small hinges.

There were many things Harry imagined it would happen when the cursed thing will open, everything but this... the locket remained as still as possible, disintegrating before his eyes.

_I guess the snake has left the building... but when?_

One thing Harry knew about You-Know-Who was that nothing was as simple as it looked. The vessel was clearly empty and by now almost gone, but its content... most certainly not.

For a moment, he tried to push his pain aside and concentrate. He was tempted to leave and forget... just like they did, but Harry Potter was a man of his word and Sirius, Dumbledore and his parents were going to be revenged...

„The diary... the ring... and five more the find." He was mumbling now and even to him it was nice to hear his voice.

„One is Hufflepuff's cup... and the other... Nagini."

A deep breath and an unconsciously sip from the almost cold cup of mint tea nearby.

„Three more left, something from Ravenclaw, something from Gryffindor and... something else instead of the locket."

It was past noon and the room was completely dark when the young wizard finally finished the horcrux inventory. Harry switched on the old Tiffany lamp on the table producing a weak golden light, which was enough for his eyes.

His wand was tucked in his sleeve and except for a few charms, he did whatever was needed by hand. Harry took the backpack, which rested on the opposite chair and pulled its content out. He was shocked when he prepared it, but apparently, he took everything... the photos, the snitch, some clothes, the cloak, the map, his broom and Hermione's book..

She left it on the table and for some reason he felt it will be better to take it, after all it was something from Dumbledore and whatever the old wizard wanted her to know it was now for him.

There were a few of Molly's knitters, but Harry banished those at soon as he found them. The thought of Ron was enough to make him try to forget the Weasley name for a while.

But what about Ginny?... thinking of her felt like he was just reminding of a very old story from almost a different time line. Away from her, he could now see why closing that relationship was a good decision. In the cold nights in the tent, he never thought about her and wormed up, her image never gave him hope, just an uncomfortable feeling... there was nothing left in his heart for her.

Yet he was thinking about another girl. Harry Potter was the thickest wizard and muggle ever to walk on the face of the Earth when it came about girls, but even he had to admit Hermione's leaving hurt unnaturally bad for a friend.

_I never asked them to come along..._

That made things a bit easier to forgive, but not enough and the emptiness in his chest felt like it was turning into a Black Hole.

The window crashed once again and this time he didn't bothered to heal the hand or repair the glass. The rush of cold air came dulled his senses completely, his vision blurred and everything went dark.

A sharp pain in his left cheek waked him enough to feel it even harder when the other cheek received the same treatment.

„Wake up!"

The voice was firm and manly, he could feel his limbs free, which meant he was either restrained by an idiot or he wasn't restrained at all. Harry opened his eyes and then he felt the tiredness in his body. Even moving his eyeballs sent pangs of pain and exhaustion through his whole body. He was still at the inn and the room was the same, but the window was now repaired and the temperature was mild enough to let him feel the tip of his fingers.

„Are you ok?"

Harry remembered someone was with him and turned a bit towards the voice. He was greeted by the image of a middle-aged man. He was about his height, but with obviously much more kilograms of muscles. The stranger had short black hair, shaved beard and a pair of piercing blue eyes, which disturbed Harry greatly. He was dressed in dusty leather clothes which obviously hadn't been washed in days and on its head he wore a black brimmed hat, which was enough to shadow his face. The smell of tobacco hit Harry's nose and he watched the stranger puff from a ceramic pipe.

„Yes, I'm ok... who are you?"

Harry felt almost too tired even to breath.

„Abraham... Van Helsing is my name and by the looks of it you must be Harry Potter."

The stranger finished his deduction bluntly and Harry felt a cold shiver of fear running on his back. He was caught, no doubt by one of Voldemort's minions and this time he was in no state of fighting his way out.

„I tend to check out the list when I ask for a room somewhere and I was quite surprised to see I'm going to sleep in the same inn with the all mighty Dark Lord."

The stranger took another smoke from his pipe and gave Harry a familiar grin, which made the boy's eyes fill with tears. He was looking just like Sirius.

„Then again... I wasn't to believe that the Snake Lord would like the fine resorts of this German town so I came and knocked at your door, who knew... it could have been a name coincidence or maybe I could've got miself an autograph on my lovely hat..."

Abraham took his hat off and Harry could finally see how much the stranger looked like Sirius. They shared the same nose, the same firm chin and they even had the same gestures.

„I wasn't surprised to see that I couldn't even hear my knocking and when I felt the cold chill coming from under the door, I decided to pay you a visit. I found you lying on the floor with your wrist veins cut and the window shuttered."

Abraham's casual tone had a calming effect over Harry, which now lay on the back with his head on a hard pillow.

„I'm not too much of a wizard, but I still know a few tricks to fix a window or a sliced vein. I'm sorry to say I couldn't manage to clean the mess, but I guess there's no surprised in that."

He made a gesture towards his dirty hat and both Abraham and Harry snorted. Harry pushed himself up with his elbows, but he felt dizzier than after performing a barrel roll on his broom.

„You still haven't told me who you are... you seem to know me, but I never heard of you."

Harry's voice was weak, but he struggled to keep a neutral face. Abraham grinned again and then settled on the bed.

„I am known as a hunter... I hunt dangerous creatures, from vampires to nasty giants, whatever bothers the common muggle or wizard I try to put down."

„You're a wizard..."

Abraham made a relaxed gesture,

„Mmm... not really, no wand, no broom, but I have some elementary skills... you could say I am somewhere in between the full wizard and a squib. Enough to experience the goodies of your world, anyway..."

It was full evening by now and Harry continued his talk with Abraham. The hunter seemed to be a fountain of jokes, but also precious information and hours passed quickly. It was almost three in the morning when Harry was finally asked the big question.

„So, are you going to tell me what was that about, or do you still think I'm a Death Eater?"

Harry sighed and took the decision to tell this stranger the only thing the magical world never knew about him- the real story of his life.

Another two hours later, he finally reached the end.

„And they left me... I Apparated here by mistake and... that's it."

Abraham who kept silent for the entire time finally took a deep breath and pated the boy on his leg.

„First of all Harry, killing yourself through bleeding to death is not the brightest solution. If I didn't found you in time... or worse, if a Death Eater found about the name you used..."

Harry looked away with his jaw stubbornly clenched and Abraham handed him a small glass with fire whisky. They both drank fast and Harry let the warmth of the alcohol wake his whole body. He felt the liquid spreading through his body like air inflating a balloon. His stomach was hurting like hell, and his wrist felt exactly like it was- cut.

The grimace on the young wizard's face caused Abraham to grin and slap him playfully over his head.

„So... you finally remembered you have a body? Lad, you should never let yourself get in this state... I hope you won't look into a mirror to soon, because either you or the mirror will run screaming." Harry chuckled again, but something in Abraham's tone told him he was quite serious.

... there is some bad news Harry. This time Abraham was in no mood for jokes.

„I'm listening..."

„I'm afraid Voldemort and his followers have taken hold of England. Yesterday the muggles talked about a mass infection with some kind of virus, which must be confined within the borders of the UK. I believe this is the cover for God knows what Voldemort's doing in the country. If you're friends are still there..."

Abraham watched Harry's eyes darken for a moment.

„I don't care about them, I just care about the Horcruxes?"

Abraham gave a wicked smile and again pated Harry on his leg.

„Right... ok then, it will take some time and preparations but we should be able to destroy these things. In the meantime... I believe you should replace that name with something more appropriate Mr... Harry Van Helsing.

Both Harry and Abraham had a good laugh and another shot of whisky.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing... only the grammar mistakes.

**-Mr. Hristov-**

2 years later…

The streets of Moscow were almost deserted at such a late our in the night. A tall men dressed in a dark trench leaned calmly on a broken light post just cross the street of The Cathedral of Christ the Saviour. A pair of perfectly round and pitch-black glasses were perched on his nose in spite of the absence of light. In his right hand, he was holding a white cane, which he kept pocking on the paved stone. The ski was filled with grey clouds and distant thunders could be heard.

"It looks like it's going to rain."

The metallic voice whispered in his ear unpleasantly and the stranger slid the rocker of his ear mic down to lower the background noise.

"It's quite perfect, that will mask our scent enough to surprise him."

"Good, you're getting better at this lad, I might have gotten miself an apprentice."

"Maybe... I did learned a lot lately."

"Don't let that get…" the background noise filled his ear again and the tall stranger slid the rocker of his earpiece up.

"Abe? Hey, Abe is there a problem?"

No answer came and the stranger pulled his glasses off ready to leave his shadowy place.

"Wait, don't move… Igor is heading your way; I repeat Igor is heading your way!"

The voice spoke fast and the tall stranger freezed. He calmly put his glasses back on again feeling the street with his cane.

To his right three more light posts went out and a van parked near the cathedral though no one got off. The smell of ozone intensified and a few thunders fell over the city cutting the electricity down over several neighborhoods.

Perfect, the blind stranger smiled apparently for no reason and pulled the collar of his trench up to his chin.

"Three o'clock, he's behind the fountain. Going radio silence… now."

The blind men pulled the small earpiece and let it slip between his neck and trench.

* * *

><p>Igor was hungry, two weeks with nothing more than a drunk teenager he picked up while the stupid boy returned from a party was similar to a fast for someone used to have a meal every night. He picked an interesting scent, a blood bag… he kept this name for some of his victims with particularly loud blood. His mouth watered and his fangs were slowly released from their sheaths behind his teeth. His ear strained for a moment and the song of his next victim's heart caused his hands to twitch.<p>

_Mmmm, sweet opera…_

He took a few steps and got behind his victim's eyesight going on a parallel route, but he stopped dead seeing the white cane the men's hand. He swallowed a mouth full of saliva and grinned in delight. This was his lucky night, a full bag of blood and a blind one on top… a mischievous plan grew in his mind and the great Cathedral before him made him even more exciting.

Yes, he will play a game with this one… he will taunt the miserable thing and lure it right on the steps of the House of God.

_Let's see if he saves you now…_

There was no need to be careful with this one so he went straight towards the blind fool stopping a few paces short.

The smell was even more intoxicating now and the sound of the blood gurgling through the mortal's veins was like a symphony.

"Who's there? I can feel you…"

The stupid blind fool turned his back to him and called making Igor's eyes sparkle in delight.

"It's father Vitali, I saw you here and I stopped to see if you're ok."

The blind men finally turned somehow facing him. In spite of his better eyes, Igor couldn't discern much of his victim's face, but the sweet sound of his pulse vein blurred any other thought.

"I… my brother will come the get me, but I guess he is late. I'm ok… he probably just forgot…"

Igor swallowed again, perfect, a victim was a victim, but a victim with no one to look for him later was a perfect victim.

"It's getting late Mister…"

"Hristov… my name is…"

The blind men answered unsurely, but Igor was not one to give up on his meals.

"Then come with me to the church Mister Hristov, we will wait for your brother and have a cup of tea, talk about God's goodness… what do you say?"

"I… I don't know…"

Igor was getting restless and the stupid blood bag was going to pay later but now he had to be convincing. The soft rain falling gave him an idea.

"Look, it started to rain, I can't let you get sick here, what would God think about me? Come, let's go into the church."

He knew he could have killed the helpless lad on spot, but Igor was as dramatic as he was ruthless and he planned to stick nearby and enjoy the chaos the exsanguinated body in front of their beloved cathedral would cause.

"O…Ok, lead me in, then."

Igor grabbed the blind's men sleeve securely in his hand and slowly dragged him towards the stairs. The whole area was still in the dark and the few lightning flashes were now too weak to reveal him.

The two crossed the street and passed near a van. The driver's window was open and loud snores came from within. The strong smell of alcohol made Igor's sensitive nose wrinkle in disgust, but never the less he chuckled in delight at the thought of a second course.

They reached the stairs and climbed half of them before coming to a sudden stop. The blind men almost tripped but a rough pull from Igor got him securely on his feat.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes Mister Hristov, you are there… precisely where I wanted you to be."

The blind men took a step sideways but he was still within Igor's arm reach.

"What… do you mean?"

"Tell me Mister Hristov… do you believe in Heaven? Or… Hell, where would you like to go when… you know, when you die."

He placed a hand on Mr. Hristov's shoulder pinning him on spot.

"I… don't know, why we stopped, why…"

Igor went a step higher in front of his victim. He was now perfectly positioned, he just had to snap his neck and bend over to feed himself from the hot veins running along his throat. There was just one last detail.

He pulled the blind men's glasses to see his face. He was surprise indeed, he expected a middle aged men, but this was just a few years older than his last victim, twenty and something/ He grinned again in delight at the sight of the tender flesh he was about to pierce with his fangs.

"What are you doing?" The young man seemed to be panicking, but it was too late. Igor placed his hand on the sides of the men's head.

"Too bad you're blind Hristov, I would have like you to see me."

His muscles tensed… and paralyzed.

The blind men did open his eyes and two green orbs stared at him in a feral way making his body as hard and immobile as stone. He tried to pull his hands away, but the young men grabbed him on his shoulders snaking his arms around his.

"Zastal nevovremya, tovarisch?"

The voice… now it was a completely different voice a young and strong one. Igor tried to speak

**_Silencio._** A cold shiver ran on Igor's spine as he heard the spell. He was tricked and he was trapped.

"I don't know if Heaven's the place for me, but I know just the right place for you. Scream if you need anything."

Igor's insides felt like lava was poured over when the wizard spoke with delight:

**_Crrrucio!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing... only the grammar mistakes.

**-Unstable-**

"What's up doc?"

Igor woke with a good smack on the side of his head. Being a vampire had its perks like… being almost impossible to kill, but pain was one of the feelings he retained from his mortal life. Almost immediately, he wished he were still asleep. The place looked like an out of use warehouse, but he couldn't say where in the city. There were no windows and the place was dimly lit by two UV neons, which already made blisters appear wherever his skin was unprotected by clothes. Various cabinets were spread around filled with weapons and other hunting instruments, but the most disturbing was the trophy above one of the doors, which looked suspiciously like a human cranium with four long fangs protruding from his mouth.

He was tied on a workbench with a thin but very long chain, which covered him from feet to the collarbone. There was no reason to struggle but he tried it anyway. He received another blow on his head and this time whoever sat behind came in full view.

"Hristov…" Igor spat the name with a good amount of Russian curses but the young man looked nonplused.

"Not quite… anyway, glad to see you're awake Igor, you've proven yourself hard to get. I like that… though, really… in front of the church?!"

The young wizard laughed loud and carefree while playing with the white cane he used so deftly to fool him on the street.

"You really have a twisted mind you know… I've seen some of your work, you like youngsters; you love to feel those teenagers dying in your hands… that girl in Prague…"

Igor tried but he couldn't hide his surprise from the wizard's eyes. Though not so shiny in the dim light, the young man's eyes had a very disturbing sparkle making him look sharp and almost feral.

The wizard leaned towards him until their noses were almost touching.

"Tell me Igor, did you rape her before or after?"

Igor growled revealing his fangs drenched in sickly green venom but the wizard didn't back down.

"Both!" The cane struck almost before he finished the word, stabbing right through his left eye. The eyeball resisted for a moment before it exploded in a pool of goo running down on his face. The howl of pain echoed through the warehouse, but the youngster's voice rose above.

"Did she yell like that Igor? It turned you on, isn't it?"

The cane was pulled out roughly causing another agonizing howl.

"I'll kill you! You fucking runt! I'll skin you alive, I'll"

The cane struck down once again but this time it went right across his mouth causing half of his teeth to shatter.

Igor refrained to curse his torturer for the moment.

"Tell me your name!"

The wizard cleaned the cane with a corner of his trench.

"I said, tell me your name! I want to know if you're still able to speak, you're no use to me if you can't."

He half pulled a silvery blade from what looked like a shoulder sheath. C'mon, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours… he taunted the vampire and pulled the blade two thirds out.

"Igor Seversk."

"Mmm, you don't sound too clearly… with a sadistic smile the wizard ripped the blade completely and swished."

"Igor Seversk! Igor Seversk! The vampire yelped with his right functional eye tightly shut. He opened it a moment later just in time to see the side of the blade struck over his cheek. The whole time the young wizard kept laughing madly."

"You're real fun you know. You really made my day."

Igor clenched his jaws not risking to answer. This wizard was even more unpredictable than a hungry werewolf.

"Finally, the torturer pulled a wooden chair right in front of him and sat balancing tauntingly close."

"Well… a deal's deal" , He put a hand over his forehead and lifted his wild black hair to reveal a lightning shaped scar.

The vampire watched gaping while the wizard leaned even closer. I've made a stamp of it, if you like an autograph you just tell me where and…

"Harry Potter" … though he had half of his teeth shattered Igor spelled the name of the most wanted wizard in the world perfectly.

"You're a real smart guy, you know that?"

Harry pushed himself up and grabbed the chair.

"Nighty nighty Igor."

"What?" The vampire was knocked out again with half of the wooden chair stuck in his skull.

"I just love them, so smart and reliable. You know they would make real good antistress toys."

Abe climbed down from a sleeping platform hanged with arm thick cables high above on the ceiling.

"You enjoy this too much Harry." Abe pulled a straight face for a second but the sight of the knocked out vampire caused him to chuckle.

"Funny though… really funny."

They left the vampire and retreated to a much smaller room in one of the corners of the warehouse. The room wasn't built for comfort, simple iron bed was placed with an even smaller wardrobe next to it.

The walls were covered in different articles from newspapers both muggle and magical. Every one of them had either Voldemort, the Death Eathers or data about the strange virus as subject. On the floor, piles of books of different heights were taking up more than half of the space. The books would have put to shame even Borgin and Burke, everything was about dark magic, dark curses, dark spells, darkness.

Abe sat on one of the higher piles receiving a cold stare from Harry. For some reason the young wizard was very fond of his books many of which he looted from vampires and other dark wizards.

On the bedpost a thin leather rapped book and a snitch were placed next to a folded mantle made of an unrecognizable material. No photos, no personal things, nothing that could give at least a clue about who was Harry Potter.

"Always a wonder to come here chap. I'm surprised you don't strangle yourself with so much happiness around."

Harry gave a crooked smile before picking a patch of newspaper. _"UK's deaths surpass 10 million"_, the article taken from a Norwegian daily talked about a mutation of the black plague so powerful it was impossible to treat in time to cure.

"The bloodsucker better give us some good intel."

"That if he survives your questioning…" Abe snorted and pulled a book from under him.

_"Septimus Heap"_ that sounds interesting…

"He will survive… he must give us something, a way to get in, some news."

Abe threw the book on another pile.

"Let's hope he does, there have been over five months since we haven't heard anything from the other side of the wall But Harry, you have taken in consideration the fact that... none may have survived, haven't you?"

"I've told you, I don't care about,"

"Yeah, yeah, you just care about the horcruxes, keep telling yourself that." Abe raised exasperated and pulled Harry up.

They both returned in time to see Igor waking. Harry pulled one leg of the chair from his skull causing the vampire to scream again.

"Hey there Igor."

The vampire looked at Harry with a mix of loath and fear, but the other men caught his attention. He was dressed pretty much like Harry, but a wide belt crossed his torso filled with fat bullets and the tip of a shotgun raised behind his right shoulder.

"Who are you?"

"A… your friendly neighborhood Spider Man? No that's someone else…a… a plane? a frog?"

Abe joked taking another chair. Igor eyed the piece of furniture cautiously.

"I'm Abe.

Don't worry, I like my chair in one piece. Sorry if Harry gave you trouble, Abe whispered conspiratorial, he's a bit of a wacko you know… don't want to anger that one, no sir…"

"I heard that!" Harry yelled from the other side of the warehouse while rummaging through a huge trunk.

"Where are we? What are you going to do to me?"

"You're a long way from Moscow, Alice…. We drink champagne here instead of vodka. As for the later question, that depends on you."

Abe had real talent in calming someone no matter how scared or hurt that someone was. His confident and calm voice soon worked its effect on Igor.

"If it was just me… I would have let you go you know. Too many people on this planet, you guys are doing us a favor, keeping the numbers down." Igor looked incredulous, but Abe continued his tirade with ease while Harry was struggling not to roll on the floor laughing.

"I just wanted to feed, It's not my fault that,"

"Yeah sure! That's what I said, but that's the thing, Harry there, I've told you... You know what I mean right? W-A-C-K-O,"

"Then, would you let me go? The hope in the vampire's tone was hilarious."

"Of course mate, you just tell us everything you know about Voldemort's moves and how to get in UK and you're free to go. Fly like bird, swim like a fish etcetera, etcetera..."

The vampire's eyes sparkled with anger.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry finally turned with his arms full. He was carrying a truck battery and some wires by the looks of it.

"Oh no, you have to… I've told you… Harry… He's unstable."

"C'mon Abe let me just kill the motherfucker. I'll rip his head off."

With a swift move Harry pulled his blade causing Victor to yelp but the wizard was just peeling the rubber insertion on a wire.

"See, you have to, mate. I really want to help you but you have to talk. Abe placed a hand on Igor's shoulder and looked at him deeply affected."

"I don't know… I…"

Harry took the battery and threw it at Igor's feet.

"Let me give you a memory boost, Igor."

He tied two wires on the battery's terminals and then Igor spotted the two nails at the end of the wires.

"I told you, I don't know and"

With a fast jab, both nails were now firmly buried into the sides of Igor's head and the electric arc formed instantly. The smoke and smell of burnt flesh was horrible, but even more was the sound of bone snapping as the vampire trashed under the high voltage.

A few seconds later Harry pushed of one of the wires with his foot. Igor's blonde hair was gone now and the skin on his face was colored in either brown or black.

"Stop it, please… have merci. Abe… Abe!"

"I've told you mate… give us something, talk now while you can still recover."

"He won't Abe, he is stubborn this one…" Harry made a move to connect the wire again but Igor's will cracked.

"Ok! Ok, I'll tell you what I know but you have to swear you let me go."

Harry kicked the battery away spilling the acid on the floor. Abe closed in with a huge smile on his face and made a cross sign over his chest.

"I swear it to you Igor. Cross my heart and hope to die!" Once again, Harry seemed to find the opposite wall very interesting, but Igor was unable to move his head and see him having a fit of laughter.

"There is a Death Eather headquarters under the Eiffel Tower in Parris. They are using the catacombs… I heard they have caught some half giants, one from Hogwarts, but that's everything I know."

Abe patted him friendly on the shoulder and grinned like he won the lottery. "Thank you Igor, you did the right thing."

Harry froze for a moment his back still turned. Finally he pulled a wand from his sleeve and a flick later everything inside the warehouse started to pack itself in trunks which shrunken as soon as they were filled. In a few seconds, ten trunks the size of match boxes were the only things remaining on the floor aside from Igor and the two hunters.

"Nice seeing you Igor, it was a pleasure but I have to get going." Abe waved and picked the shrunken trunks placing them in his old haversack. "I'll send you something on Christmas!"

"What are you doing?!"

Harry pulled a small bottle, which smelled suspiciously like gasoline.

"You… You promised!" Igor watched Harry terrified as the young wizard poured the content of the bottle over him.

"Correction… he promised…"

Igor cranked his neck over Harry but Abe was nowhere in sight.

"Please, I beg you! I beg you!"

"I bet that girl in Prague begged too, didn't she? I bet she wished she could live a little longer…" Harry's voice was murderous and once again he was leaning an inch away from Igor.

"You pierced her skin while takin her virginity and sucked her blood dry. Then you fucked her again."

Harry's eyes were starting to blaze again making Igor want to shrink too.

"I was there just a few moments after you left… A minute sooner and I would have probably saved her… oh, well… I guess I'll be seeing you in Hell some day, but… I still have to send Voldemort there first."

Harry took a few steps back and snapped his fingers willing a blue flame he knew so well to hover to Igor who now cried freely.

"Requiescat in pace!"

"No! No!"

The burning vampire howled in agony a few moments before he stopped. Harry left the warehouse while the undead creature was being completely consumed by fire.

Abe was waiting next to the door outside with his hat pulled down to conceal his face.

"What next?"

I'm the apprentice Abe…

The dark hunter snickered, "Yes you are, but this mission is yours, Harry… my last and your first."

They looked at each other for a moment, Abraham was the same he met in that winter night in Germany, but Harry was a long way from the broken teenager… Harry was a dark hunter.

The two hunters started a slow walk towards the harbor. One last errand had to be completed before departure.

"I don't really get it Harry… what was so special about the girl in Prague… you surely saw things much worse in the past two years."

Harry's mood darkened instantly.

"Drop it Abe."

"Did she remind you of someone?"

"Drop it Abe."

**NOTE: Thank you all who visited this story, wrote reviews or marked it as favourite. Let me know if there is something you don't like or wish to read. Read and review please/**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing... only the grammar mistakes.

**-I delayed this too much-**

"Votre whisky monsieur Helsing!

Merci beaucoup, je vais vous rappeler plus tard.

Bien sûr monsieur… au revoir!"

The redheaded lingered for a moment hoping the young man would grant her at least a smile, but Harry closed the door without a glance and took the square bottle on the balcony. The Pullman Paris Hotel had quite a nice view with the Eiffel Tower just a few hundred meters away. He sat again at the table with two of his favourite books in front. Harry poured absentminded a full glass drinking long with closed eyes. The fire started in the back of his throat numbing his throbbing head and the hole in his guts.

"Wow, easy on the booze lad, I'd say it was water if I didn't know better."

Abraham was dressed in red shorts and a white t-shirt with the Eiffel Tower painted on it. The view was so hilarious Harry chocked on his last gulp.

"That's… muggle…ish."

"Yeah, horrible isn't it?... comfortable though…" Abe stretched his stiff neck loudly before seating on the other side of the table. He took the bottle from Harry taking care to nick the glass too.

"Let's pretend you want to have a liver ten years from now."

Harry snorted and knocked twice on the table making another full glass to appear. He drank it quickly and looked at Abraham with foggy eyes.

"Who says I'll live another ten years?"

"So, that's why you woke so early…" Abe looked at the black circles under Harry's eyes.

"Who says I woke?"

"OK, I know you long enough to feel when something's bothering you… Is it about the half giants?"

Harry clenched his jaws concentrating on the last drops of alcohol in his glass.

"It's nothing; we need them to find out how to enter in UK. End of story."

Abe seemed to have found already another thing of interest.

"Famous witches and wizards throughout the world" what's this all about?

"Some light reading." Harry broke his thoughts, and roughly grabbed the heavy tome back.

"Really?"

Harry threw the book on the table making the whisky bottle dangle dangerously.

"Yes, really. Also, this book might be the key for some answers."

Abe lifted the smaller leather wrapped book. He watched Harry's eyes followed the movement like a cobra.

"I don't ask about this one considering you're practically sleeping with it. So, what answers do you need? You know… I expected you to be a bit more excited to save someone you knew so many years."

Harry cancelled any emotion from his face, "Like I said… I'll get to them soon, but now I need some answers and I'm going to get them."

"What about me?"

Harry banished everything on the table setting a small sneakoscope in place. I heard the catacombs are a tourist favourite. "You've been in Paris before, I'm sure you will manage without me."

Unlike Abe, Harry was dressed in his usual trench. He put his black glasses on and snapped his fingers making a familiar white cane appear. The old hunter looked defeated.

"I'm not even going to argue about this… but you know you will have to face them some day. Even that girl you remembered in Prague, you will have to face them all." Abe searched Harry's face for any reaction, but Harry turned his back and walked out of the apartment.

"Hey wait a second!" it was too late, by the time he reached the door, Harry disappeared.

"That kid has issues…" Abe mumbled on the way back to the balcony and sat again looking at the now empty table.

Two cabs and half an hour later Harry finally reached the address he searched for. Somewhere between the two cabs he took a ten minutes polyjuice potion which was now fading under the shadows of a dark street.

He pulled a small foe glass from his blue jacket and checked for enemies. None seemed to be too close. The potion wore out completely and a spell later a blind men dressed in a black trench walked on Rue de Montmorency.

* * *

><p>Abe watched Place Denfert-Rochereau for over two hours. Harry was right; the catacombs could be mistaken for a metro station considering the amount of people going in and out. <em>The perfect cover…<em> Indeed, no one would have thought too look for anti muggle wizards in a place filled with muggles. Another group of tourists crossed the street, around twenty persons of different ages. Most of them had cameras and looked like foreigners, but something caught Abe's attention. A plain looking mid-thirties guy seemed to be in a hurry walking at a much quicker pace than some would expect from a visiting tourist. He wasn't dressed strangely like most wizards used too, in fact he was dressed in blue from head to toes like he just bought the whole outfit off a mannequin, but the newspaper he was holding in his hand was completely out of place.

"What the hell is that?" Abe pulled quickly a pair of glasses much like Harry's and his eyesight zoomed ten times.

"The… Daily… Prophet? Oh, that's perfect."

The group was almost at the entrance into the catacombs when a flock of pigeons landed on their heads causing a racket. Beaks and claws caused enough panic for the twenty or so people to grab whatever they could to defend themselves. The birds kept flying around for a few moments before they left scattering over the city's ski.

Abe waited patiently for the tourists to go in. His suspect looked disoriented for something on the ground but found nothing and left with the rest of the group. Abe snickered, _The new guy… always the __dumbest__._ He whistled a short tune and one of the pigeons landed with a thin newspaper in its claws. The little bird nuzzled at his earlobe and the hunter scratched his head.

A quick scan over the first of the three pages the newspaper had and a deep concern grew on Abe's face.

"You won't like this Harry… not at all."

* * *

><p>Harry stood in front of the oldest house in Parris. He took another quick glance around but no one passed neither muggle nor wizard. He reached for the knocker and banged four times. After a full minute some noise came from the other side and the door crept slightly, enough for whomever stood in to look at him. In spite of his magical glasses he couldn't see anything through the thin crack.<p>

"How may I help you?"

"The voice was plain and almost impossible to tell of what age."

"A… I'm looking for Nicholas Flamel." Harry realized he didn't plan further than reaching the door and now he was completely caught off guard when a fit of laughter burst through the door.

"Sure, he is only six hundred years old, I recommend you to search him at the hospital. Psychiatric section… ." The door was closing and now even he had to admit searching for a six centuries old alchemist had to be done in a more clever way.

Harry gritted his teeth and ran a hand through his hair frustrated revealing an odd scar on his forehead. The old habit inherited from his father proved useful for once. The laughter died suddenly and before he could react an old hand pulled him in.

In front of him stood an old men who looked to be closer to death than most. His head was covered with a few thin strands of white hair gathered in a tail at the back. His face was wrinkled and old but a pair of black eyes watched him with vivid interest. Harry stepped back feeling the surface of the door behind him. He could sense a magical barrier made for detection rather than repel.

"I never thought I'll be seeing you Mister Potter." The old man straightened his back and motioned for him to follow.

Harry stopped in the door of the living room.

"Are you Nicholas Flamel?"

The old man sat in a cushioned seat next to the lit fire place.

"Now, I am Cesar Cascabel, an old man whose only remaining wish is to follow his lovely wife in death as soon as possible."

He pulled a blue handkerchief from his tunic to whipe his teary eyes.

"But yes… I was once Nicholas Flamel, Harry… I miss those days, but now that I'm alone, I just wish to end this unnatural long life. There is nothing left for me here. I'm sure you expected something more, but without my elixir time tries to catch up with me as fast as possible."

Harry finally stepped into the living room and sat on a sofa across from the alchemist. He pulled his glasses and banished the cane meeting Flamel's eyes. While his body looked closed to a hundred years, the alchemist eyes moved with the speed of a much younger one.

"I came to ask for the payment of a debt. And I don't plan to leave with a refusal."

The old man gave a warm smile.

"I wasn't aware I was in your debt Mister Potter…"

"It happens that you are. Some nine years ago I saved your Philosopher's Stone… I helped you and now I wish the favour returned."

The young men's words were harsh as a winter's day and his eyes beared no mercy for the old man's age. Nicholas Flamel walked towards the young wizard who flexed under his trench like a predator. The alchemist stopped in front of him and placed a hand under the Harry's chin lifting his face to the light.

"You know Harry, that day… I was in the school when they brought you to the infirmary. I argued with Dumbledore and asked him to let me talk to you. I wanted to take you with me, to finally have an apprentice, but he wouldn't let me. Actually he forbade me to ever look for you and unfortunately I listened." The sadness in the alchemist's voice surprised Harry.

His eyes pierced through the old man's analysing every movement of his pupil. He was truthful.

"He told me you decided to die."

"Yes I did. My wife, Perenelle was already decided to meet her end and I was quite disappointed with the way Dumbledore treated something that… here we are… concerned the whole magical world.

I would help you if I could… but I don't have the will my boy…"

Harry scorned at Nicholas closing his fists. The young man's anger was so intense Nicholas felt the alchemic nature of the wizard accelerate.

"I am going to enter Britain as soon as I find a viable way. Voldemort has split his soul in six Horcruxes of which one was destroyed by me, one by Dumbledore and there was another one which I had found but somehow it left his vessel. There is a prophecy concerning me and Voldemort in which it said that either me or him has to die in order for the other to live. I don't care what happens to me as long as I send every piece of Voldemort's soul and his Death Eaters in Hell. I need help and I need someone who can rebuild Hogwarts. And you are my best shot."

The whole thing came in one breath spoken bluntly. Nicholas Flamel was still standing though a bit shaky. The old alchemist snapped his fingers making a glass of water appear which he drank with much thirst. Finally he seated next to Harry.

"Are you sure you can do it?"

"I have to. There was a time when I live in denial, but whatever business, fate, Dumbledore or Merlin got me in I have to follow the path until the end. I don't care much about anything else, everyone who loved me truly is dead, I just want to put an end to this and happily cut my wrists knowing that I did my part in this fucking cursed life."

"Those are some gloomy words for a young wizard don't you think?"

"Gloomy words for a gloomy life… since my first day at Hogwarts I have seen and done many unbelievable things, unbelievable for both muggles and wizards… and none too pleasant."

Nicholas sighed and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. It looked for a moment like Harry will shrug it off, but the gentle touch of the old men felt nice.

"You gave me lots to think about Harry… and some things you told me about the Horcruxes have also raised some questions I intend to find the answer…"

Harry smiled for the first time this morning. "That is what I was hoping for…"

"I won't give you an answer today Harry. Tomorrow look for me at Jules Vernes Restaurant at 10:00 AM. If I'm not there it means I can't help you and I ask you to respect my decision."

Harry knew this was the best deal he could get and prepared to leave.

"I hope I'll find you there Mister Flamel… like I said, I won't take NO for an answer."

Abe found Harry at the same table on the balcony, except now there was no bottle of whisky, the whole table being occupied with a one meter square blueprint.

"Hey Abe,"

"Hey…" Unlike Harry who seemed to be in a much better mood, Abe was quite the opposite.

"Did you lost the lottery?" Harry looked amused over the blueprints.

"Not really, but I wish I had..."

The dark hunter threw a newspaper over the blueprints and opened the minibar searching for something strong. Finally he pulled a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses.

_Long Live King Voldemort _

Harry held his breath at the sight of an image with Voldemort wearing a crown while marching through the Buckingham Palace.

_Yesterday 18__th__ august, second year__ AD, our beloved L__ord received the crown of the __Uni__ted__ Kingdoms from the muggle queen which decided s__he has become unfit to rule. The whole magical community is __ecstatic__ to finally be able to claim their __rightful__ place, after thousands of years of living in hiding from the muggle filth. The first law__ our beloved L__ord has emitted is that any pureblooded citizen__ can take over a maximum of five __muggle properties wit__h the right of life and death over__ the muggle occupants._

Harry shuddered; he never thought something like this would happen in two years.

"What's…"

"Read further, it keeps getting better." Abe leaved the glasses drinking straight from the bottle.

_Diagon Alley no more!_

_At the request of the whole pureblooded society Diagon Alley will be completely demolished in the following days to give more space for the new wing of the Nockturn Alley. Every shop owner on the Diagon Alley is expected at the former Gringotts Bank to receive his one galleon compensation._

He zoomed on the next article feeling a cold chill on his back.

_Azkaban relocation, a success._

_Three months after the relocation of the Azkaban Prison on the Isle of Man the director Amycus Carrow reports the increased space will suffice in spite of the numbers of muggle filth sent for treason or defiance in front of a better. The greater number of convicts has caused also a growth in the Dementor population, the extra personnel being now enrolled in the first Dementor regiment. The first three convicts incarcerated on The Isle of Azkaban as it's called have been the known Phoenix Order members Lee Jordan, Filius Flitwick and Rosemerta Butterbubble. The three received an act of clemency from our beloved Lord who decided against the beheading established by the Law Enforcement Committee ruled by the distinguished Bellatrix Lestrange._

"_Our main concern must be the central core of The Order! They will continue to work against the wellbeing of our society until we will find them. I grant one billion galleons to whomever leads us to the active members of The Order." Our Lord stated that the barrier raised along the borders is the consequences of Phoenix Order members still walking freely on the streets._

Harry left feeling his head spinning. He reached the bathroom not a moment too soon throwing up bile and whisky.

He returned after a few minutes to find Abe reading the last page of the newspaper.

"It's bad lad… I pretty much had the same feeling when I saw this."

Harry looked exhausted,

"I'm not sure I want to know much more…."

Abe snorted and threw the newspaper in the bin setting it on fire.

"You would be surprised to hear that almost every important member of The Order has somehow managed to escape… almost… and the bounty on your Head is… Scotland."

Harry took deep breaths and lifted himself on the counter.

"I delayed this too much… tonight we go into the catacombs."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing... only the grammar mistakes.

**-Hunting-**

Finally, the hordes of foreigners were gone and the closing hour was up. Pierre swallowed a healthy yawn and hit the switch closing the gate. The squeal of the hinges was as sweet as a mother's lullaby for the tired guard whose job was the make sure everyone who got in actually got out of the catacombs. A final check on his list and every dot for the entering tourist had another dot for the one who exited. Perfect. Pierre shut the lights and settled in his chair for a good night rest. His shift was due in the morning and the catacombs weren't going anywhere.

The iron gate shimmered for a second like the metal turned liquid, but Pierre was already snoring ignoring the strange image on his monitor. A tall and buffed stranger sneaked in and jabbed slowly at his neck placing Pierre in an unconscious state.

"Go straight ahead until you reach the second junction. The guard is out, you can kill the lights."

Back in the catacombs, just beyond the gates, a hand appeared in thin air holding an object similar with a lighter. One by one, the safety lights disappeared into the lighter making place for a deep darkness.

"The lights are out. That should make our friends come out."

"Careful lad, watch out for magic sensors."

Harry put his glasses on enjoying the infrared image. His new glasses were able to see in the dark just as easy as they could zoom in one thousand times. He took off his invisibility cloak banishing it with a wave of his hand.

"I reached the second junction."

"Go left. Watch for the gate, it should have some alarm on it."

Harry grabbed the bars feeling the small electrical impulse coming from its lock. He was just about to mutter a little spell when he felt a familiar vibration. Just a few inches beyond the first gate was another one, invisible and very much magical.

"This way is blocked. There's a magic gate here, I'm not sure, but I think it has goblin properties; it must work like the Thief's Downfall."

Abe punched Pierre's seat in frustration making the unconscious guard spin.

"Fuck, that's the only way down to the restricted level."

Harry paced back and forth, at some point scaring a rat. The rodent run along the wall and disappeared like nothing happened through the closed gate. The catacombs remained silent,

"I found a way, I'll go radio silent."

Abe drank the last drops of coffee from the guard's mug and exited the small couchette.

"I'm coming in."

"No, wait… I need someone outside, I'm not in the mood for some Death Eaters coming up my back."

"Then talk to me Harry, I need to know what happens with you. Are you gonna summon your friend?"

Abe could almost hear the gritting of Harry's teeth. "He's not my friend… it's just a,"

"Voldemort thing, I know, but still useful."

Harry cursed under his breath and extended his hand.

"SSSerpensssortia!"

The hissing traveled through the earpiece making Abe shudder under the icy chill. "He's so creepy when he does that."

Harry was looking at a 4 foot boomslang tightly coiled around his right arm. The deadly snake bobbed his head in acknowledgement at Harry's new command and slid to the ground passing swiftly through the gate's bars. The snake went through and the barrier remained silent. Harry closed his eyes seeing now through his snake's eyes. It was a strange experience to see everything in heat. The walls were cold blue, the rat from a few moments ago was red hot and Harry hissed shortly to cut the snake's desire to hunt the rodent.

Abe strained his ear to understand, but all he could hear was a strange voice hiss. It wasn't often Harry used this gift. Harry hated Voldemort and everything related to it, but being able to summon snakes and control them proved to be useful from time to time.

The boomslang kept slithering until a white hot silhouette appeared after a corner leaning on the wall and looking very much asleep. The guard was dressed in dirty black robes, something Harry strangely reminded of Hogwarts. The dirty man was obviously a low rank Death Eater.

The dark hunter reached the snakes mind and gave a command he knew so well.

*Kill!*

The snake crawled on the Death Eater's shoulder coiling around his neck and pierced right through the jugular. It went so fast the victim opened his eyes in shock and tried to scream but yellow foam rose from his neck chocking him.

*Wait here, kill whoever approaches to check on him.*

*Yesss…*

Harry retreated back to his body and grabbed the gate with both hands.

"Immobulus! Alohomora!" The gate unlocked with a click and the muggle alarm remained silent. Harry stopped in front of the second magical gate, he could feel it now, the chill around it, the way it moved, it was an exact replica of The Thief's Downfall, but invisible. Harry buttoned up his trench and checked his short blade was at reach. He stepped through the magical barrier and a second later the alarmed hissing of the boomslang traveled through the tunnels back to him. He closed his eyes to see a small crystal dangling from the dead guard's neck glowing red. Luckily there was no one around. The snake coiled around the crystal hiding the powerful rays.

"Hey Abe, you still there?"

It took a few seconds to receive an answer.

"Yeah, had to lay low, a police car went by. Any luck?"

"I'm in, one guard is down. Need instructions."

"OK, our best shot is the next junction. It's big room where some twelve or so tunnels meet. I think they might be there."

Harry kept his paces as silent as possible and soon reached his victim. The Death Eater didn't remind him of anyone he knew. The snake coiled back around his arm under the trench's sleeve. He put his glasses back on and followed the wall stopping at every turn. It took another fifteen minutes of sneaking and stopping every other step to listen until he finally caught some distant laugh.

"I'm almost there. Back me up at the second gate."

Just as Harry passed through the gates, Abe went through and ended the Platform 9 and ¾ charm.

* * *

><p>The room was circular with twelve tunnel exiting at equal distance. Eight Death Eaters were scattered around either resting on sofas or eating. On a far end a cage guarded by two wizards was set and two huge silhouettes laid back to back unconscious. Unlike the tunnels here a silver chandelier hanged from the ceiling bathing the whole chamber in the Slitherin green light.<p>

They all seemed to be low rank apart from the loudest of them who sported a constant vicious snarl. Three of them were eating at a table laughing and arguing while the leader studied a blackboard mounted on support pillar in the center of the room.

"Don't you think we should save some for Liberius?"

"Neah, the idiot pulled the short straw, he's on diet today. What do you say Ernesto?"

The Death Eater turned from the blackboard and smacked him burying his face in the pot of porridge. This time no one laughed. Ernesto's belly could have put to shame a hippopotamus, but his tall frame and hands the size of shovels made him a terrifying character.

"Shut your fucking mouth and eat. Next time I'll,"

"Hey, did someone say my name?"

Liberius came from the tunnel marked as tenth in time to watch Lucian pull his face from the pot.

"Get there and eat!"

Ernesto kicked a free chair up to Liberius.

"Hey Libe, we were just,"

"I said shut up and eat, moron!" Lucian was again half buried in his porridge.

"Everything ok in the tunnels, squirt?"

"Yes sir, a blackout has,"

"Eat!"

Liberius pulled a bowl filled with yellowy porridge and managed to take two spoons until Ernesto banished the whole table and chairs. The four Death Eaters fell, but no one spent too much time getting up under the leader's scrutiny.

"To the blackboard, all of you!"

Those who tried to sleep on the sofas got up just as fast, lining in front of the blackboard. The board was separated in half, on the right side a picture of Harry Potter was glued with arrows starting from it towards several photos. Five were glued next to Harry's picture and the last dated was a blurred image of a young men in front of a door with his forehead exposed. The unmistakable lighting scar was visible in spite of the bad photo and the name of the place was written just under it- Roue de Montmorency.

Ernesto pulled his wand, an ugly brown branch which he used to point at every photo leading to Potter's image. "This is the last place he was seen." The wand touched the blurry photo and burned a small hole through it.

"A team of ugly blistering idiots just like you will search the address and make sure no one breathes when they get out. We are not sure if he knows about the elephant behind us, but I don't believe in coincidences. Any questions?"

"Liberius!"

The rattled Death Eater approached the blackboard and took a moment looking at the image of Harry Potter.

"Well?"

"I think your right sir…"

Ernesto snickered showing a set of black crooked teeth.

"Of course I,"

Liberius lifted his eyes towards the ceiling for a second and the chandelier exploded enveloping the whole chamber in darkness.

Time slowed down, like it did every time he went hunting. He was just in front of them, nine disoriented wizards crushing and tumbling over the pieces of furniture. He had just a moment before the one next to him would use a spell, but a moment was already too much. The blade came out with a swoosh slitting the throat of his first victim. The Dance of Swords was the deathliest move he knew, a calculated step by step scheme able to take down up to thirty foes in thirty seconds if applied correctly.

"Who the hell charmed that thing?! I'll behead all of you before midnight!"

"Lumos!"

Ernesto flicked his wand and a ray of light the size of a lantern emitted from the tip. A warm liquid oozed down his neck.

"What the Hell?! He pointed the light at his feet and froze."

A pool of blood was forming, but no one was around.

"Lucian?"

"Seronius?"

"Liberius?"

"Yes…"

A foreign voice answered him. "Liberius, where the fuck is the blood…"

"Look up!"

Ernesto filled the ceiling with the light of his wand and screamed in shock. The chandelier had ten arms and nine of them were now hooks for the dead bodies of his men. The Death Eater screamed again but a powerful blow to his pot belly drove the air out of his lungs.

"There there, keep your voice down Ernesto, we don't want to be heard."

The huge figure of the Death Eater crawled at the base of the pillar trying in the meantime to light the whole chamber. The halfgiants were still unconscious and the sofas and chairs were all toppled over.

"What, do you want from me? Who are you?" The squeal of the Death Eater was followed by laughter from the strange voice.

"I want information, if you are sincere you might not end with the rest of the pigs…"

Ernesto swallowed hard and flicked his wand around searching for his attacker, but this time a red jolt coming from above ripped the wand from his hand cutting the light out. The Death Eater made a move to get up but another blow to his belly put him down.

"Unlike you, I can see in the dark Ernesto. Don't push it…"

Gusts of wind blew around the Death Eater making his head spin. The cold voice boomed from the whole twelve tunnels making it impossible to trace.

"Who's in the photo on the blackboard?"

"I don't kn,"

"I can use Legilimancy, Ernesto…"

The power of the voice crushed any will making Ernesto squirm and stick to the wall like a poster.

"It's Potter, Harry Potter…"

"The other one, dead men!"

The Death Eater yelped and started to clatter his teeth.

"A mudblood… Hermione Granger…"

* * *

><p>The words pierced through his hearth. He never dared to say it out loud, never… though he wanted…<p>

* * *

><p>"Why is she on the blackboard? Speak!"<p>

A hissing breath pulsed now through the catacombs. Goosebumps rose on Ernesto's scalp.

"The Lord want's her, he dreams about her…"

The silence grew heavier. Ernesto could feel his hearth thumping and the booms seemed so loud he put his arms around his chest trying to muffle it.

"How?"

"He knows… he says it is like he dreamed Potter once… but he can't find her, he doesn't know if she is still within the borders."

A sudden presence filled the space next to Ernesto. He heard the soft thump of two feet landing. The hiss of his breath was just a few inches from him.

"Tell me more!" It was just a whisper but it worked like an Imperious.

"She is very important, he wants her alive, if someone harms her will be killed on spot."

A thick cord started to coil around his neck but his hands were too heavy to lift.

"Thank you Ernesto, you may rest in peace." The bone cracking snap marked the death of the last Death Eater in the room.

"Harry, is everything ok?"

Abe's voice in his ear pulled him from the trance. Time regained his speed and the smell of blood was so powerful he wrinkled his nose. With a wave of his hand, the dead bodies fell from the ceiling hooks in a pile.

"The area is clear. Come to Apparate the half giants away."

The darkness in the young hunter's eyes was enough to make Abraham refrain from any remark. The blackboard was half ripped with Harry's photo glued on it and some burned photos under. Harry took a quick glance at his mentor and gave a short nod. The cage was already opened, but the two halfgiants were still unconscious.

"Who's the lady?"

"That's Madam Maxine… Hagrid's girlfriend. They have been hit with numerous curses to make sure they… behave."

Harry was expressionless, just like he used to when his anger was too great.

"I will take them to the nearest forest. You can take care of the mess here, I'll return to help you finish."

Abe looked deeply confused, but the realization struck him and a sudden urge to punch his student almost overwhelmed him.

"You son of a…"

"Watch it…" Harry's growl stopped him mid air on a nice curse.

"That was the whole idea… you never wanted to meet them… you, you are unbelievable…"

The young wizard stepped next to the unconscious halfgiants taking hold on them. The vortex of apparition started to form slowly around the great volume.

"Don't worry Abe, I'm not antisocial… I just hate people."

_NOTE: I'm not really happy with this chapter, let me know if it's worse than i think... _


End file.
